Behind Blue Eyes
by CaptainMatick
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the final episode of the season 2. The Jolly Roger with Hook, Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina & Rumplestiltskin aboard is heading to Neverland. Adventures ahead ! This is a CaptainSwan fic. You'll know Hook's past too. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 : The Forgotten Sea

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_« No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man... to be the sad man... »_

***N/A : I just wanted to inform you that I'm french and I try to write this fanfiction in English to improve my English level. Just tell me if some sentences aren't correct, it would be very kind of you !**

**Rated M for incoming chapters.***

**CHAPTER 1 : The Forgotten Sea**

The Jolly Roger headed straight to the vortex, created by the magic bean. Neverland. That was their destination.  
The little group composed by Emma, Snow White, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Regina & Hook was on the ship and was thinking about only one thing : Henry.  
The kid had been kidnapped by Tamara and Greg and brought to Neverland through an other vortex, itself also created by an other magic bean.

Hook had dropped the last one into the water and then, he led the ship in the hole.  
The journey through the water was very difficult to handle for all of the protagonists, except the Captain, used to passing across portals.  
He was standing behind the helm and holding it to navigate, whereas the others were still holding very tight a rope to avoid falling in the water.  
Hook smirked when he saw everyone wet and confused, especially Rumple. He had a quiet laugh while watching him trying to stand correctly on his feet.

"So. Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to the Forgotten Sea." he yelled so everyone aboard can hear him.

Whilee he was talking to the others, he moved down the stairs between the place of the helm and the rest of the deck.

"I thought we were heading toward Neverland !" Emma replied, angrily.

"Yes ! To find Henry !" Regina added.

"But we are M'ladies. We are. It's a long way to Neverland you know ! Full of dangers."

"Hook, I don't care about the dangers ! We have to find Henry as soon as possible ! We don't even know the good reason Greg & Tamara took him away from us !"

He stared right at Emma while she was retorting that. A brief grin appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"You know, love, the Jolly Roger may be the fastest ship in the entire worlds, but the Forgotten Sea isn't an ordinary Sea."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that we can't just sail straight forward and hope finding Neverland that way. No. This is far more subtile. We have to find THE way. The only right way."

"What ? And what if we took the wrong way ?"

"We're cursed : sailing on an infinite sea till our death. Which should appear in few months now if we choose a wrong pass."

Emma looked at to Captain with frowning eyebrows.

"C'mon, Emma. Why would I lie to you ?"

They remained quiet for a half minute, gazing at each other, before Rumple broke this silence by asking a very good question, in a very sarcastic tone.

"So... Captain. How do you find the right way ? With your clever mind ? We could also jump into the water and die now, no ?"

Hook turned his head toward Rumple. He smirked and rose only one eyebrow.

"You know, that's not because I nodded when you asked me if I was done trying to kill you that I can't change my mind."

"So can I. And, unfortunatly for you, there is magic her-..."

"Oh shut up you ! » Regina shouted. « We have more important problems than your foolish little fight. We have to bring Henry back !"

"Regina is right, please guys, let's think only about our survival." Snow White added while smiling to Regina.

Hook grinned again and then, walked into his office. All the others stayed on the deck, quiet.  
Then the Captain came back with maps and sailing material. He invited them to follow him near to the helm. There was a wooden table. He put the maps, the compass and all the other things he needed to find his direction.

The others were looking at him, quietly.  
It was midday judging by the place of the sun in the sky.

"Well. I'm sorry but we'll have to wait the sunset. Then I will be able to find our way thanks to the stars. That's not the first I come to this sea, so now, I'm pretty used to knowing how it works. Don't worry, love, I won't make a mistake. You'll have your son back, and I will finish the business I had on this island before Cora took me with her to the Enchanted Forest." Hook ended with a bit soreness in his voice. No one noticed it but Emma.

"Well. Then, what do we do till sunset ?" Charming asked that. That was the first he spoke since they went away from StoryBrooke.

"You're sure we can't find the way before sunset Hook ? Because the sooner we go to Neverland, the better it is !" Emma retorted. There was a bit of frustration on her face. Hook noticed it, and then, tried to reassure her as much as he can.

"Emma. I'm doing my best. I wish there was an other way. I know you don't trust me, but I just want you to try. Just for once. Please, Emma. As soon as the sun fall into the water, I will know which way is the good one. Just wait few hours. I -"

"Honey, I know you're worried about Henry. We all are. He is part of our family. He is your son, Regina's too even if I don't like to admit it." Snow said, tears blurring her eyes as she put her hands on Emma's cheeks. Emma looked at her mother, smiling and started crying a bit too.

Charming added "We're family. We will always find each other."

During this quite emotional moment, Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Hook looked at each other. Regina was seriously worried for Henry too, her face couldn't deny it. Rumple seemed quite sad too but tried not to let it reflect on his face.  
Hook was unhappy too but especially because Snow talked about something he didn't have : a family. Not any more anyway. He was all alone for too long.

He decided to interrupt the moment, and yelled.

"So, David. You were asking what you could do till sunset, weren't you ? My desk is quite dirty and wet because of the portal we passed accross. Why don't you clean it up ? M'ladies, you all can take a deep breath and enjoy your day aboard my marvelous ship. And you, Crocodile, could you play dead ? Thank you."

"You'd play that role better than me, little pirate." Rumple retort with a sarcastic smile.

"I won't be the servant of a pirate."

"MY SHIP, MY RULES !" Hook yelled, smiling but also in a serious tone. "Try to be useful only for once, my Prince."

Charming, angrily, tried to punch Hook, as he did in Storybrooke but Snow stopped him.

"I'll help you cleaning it."

"We don't have to listen to him. He has no right to order us a thing."

"Actually... I think he might. He came back and then, he chose to help us to bring Henry back. We owe him a debt. So, let's try to listen to him."

Till the sunset they were all waiting for, Snow and Charming cleaned the deck, Regina sat in the steps and thought about baby Henry and the way he grew up. The last hugs too. She was willing to die for him, and now, she was still alive and she didn't even know if he was okay. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Emma sat next to her and tried to comfort her. She didn't cry but her heart was very painful though.  
Watching this scene knowing all the fights between Henry's mothers is quite weird.

Rumple came to the bow and relied his elbows on the fence. He was thinking about his son. The only person that matters, the one he is able to do everything for. He lost him again. Forever. Rumple is not used to cry so many times in a short time, and this time, he couldn't stop his tears. He couldn't believe that was true. Bae was gone. He swore Tamara and Greg'd pay for that.  
Rumple also thought about Henry. _The boy will be your undoing. _That's what the seer have said to him. But he didn't care. He was Bae's son. He had to save him.

Hook disappeared in his office for the rest of the day. He came back to the deck at sunset and hurry to the maps. He started calculating the position of the stars. His stare stopped when he saw two very big shining stars. He smirked and finished his computation.

"Found !" He screamed.

Everyone ran to him.

"You're sure ?" Emma asked, her feelings swinging between relief and doubt. Her voice was shivering.

He held tight the helm and led the ship right to the direction he calculated.

"Pretty sure, love. Neverland's ahead ! Second Star to the right and straight on till the morning !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Home

***N/A : Hey everyone ! Thanks for reading my fanfiction ! Don't hesitate to let a review !  
Here comes the second chapter, I hope you'd like it. I will write the third chapter quickly to let you read a bit more, but then, I'll have my exams so perhaps you'll have to wait a week or two between two new chapters...  
Well... I let you read now ! Enjoy !***

**CHAPTER 2 : Home**

Everyone decided to stay on the main deck while Hook was sailing, standing behind the helm. It would be a very long night, for everyone. Despite their strain, no one wanted to fall asleep. They wanted to see the sun rising upon the sea and then, to discover Neverland.

Emma was sitting on the deck about at the middle of the boat. She tried to imagine how this place could be. Indeed, she had read the story of Peter Pan when she was a little girl. She found the book in the office of the orphanage's boss. It was the only book she could read, so she knew perfectly the story.  
But now she had met Captain Hook, she didn't know what to think about it. In the book, Hook isn't described as sassy and gorgeous as he really was. And with marvelous blue eyes, as deep & infinite as the sea they were sailing on.  
She stared at it : he was watching at the horizon almost without a blink. He led the ship straight in the direction he announced an hour ago.  
How different, of the one she had conceived many years ago, could Neverland be ? She didn't know but she couldn't think about what Hook said. _Full of dangers. _A chill of fright for her son passed through her spine. She was so worried for him.

"Henry. Hang on, kid. We're coming." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back her head. As she stayed that way, she could feel the fresh little breeze in the air and the swirl of the ship.

Regina, Snow White, Rumple and Charming were also sitting on the deck but nearer from the bow. No one was talking. They were watching the stars and the sadness of their deep core was reflected on their face. Even on Rumple's.  
Thinking. That's all they could do at this time. And being worried.

Hook didn't move but his arms to handle the helm. He never stopped staring at the horizon since he told the other the right way. He didn't say a word neither. He was very concentrated. Even if he knew the way. He wanted to go back Neverland now that he was free of revenge.  
Indeed, he never could finish what he wanted to. Cora took him away before he could. And he was also grateful toward her because he would never have found a way to figure out where the Crocodile was hiding without her help.  
The thread of his thoughts was interrupted by someone. He stared at this person. That was Emma.

"Sorry, love, I can't really speak to you. I'm concentrating." He said, his mouth drawing a grin on his face. His stare turned back forward.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you don't have to look at me while talking you know. You perfectly can do two things at once." She said a bit shyly ; she didn't want him to see the shivering in her voice.

"Hum... So, love. Why do you want me to share with you ?" When he said that, he didn't glance at her, still concentrating to keep and smiled anyway, showing to her all his white teeth.

"When we were climbing the beanstalk, yo -"

"Ah. I told you, you never forget your first." He winked at her briefly.

She looked at him, with a little grin appearing in the corner of her mouth. If he never had met her before, he could have thought she didn't like what he just said. But it was Emma. Strong Emma. Emotionless Emma that was standing next to him. And he could read in her ; she was something of an openbook. He could read what her core really felt.  
That was a shy smile of awkwardness and also of nostalgia. She liked climbing the beanstalk with him at ther side. But she also felt sorry about her abandoning him there. He could feel that.

She continued.

"You said something about orphans. Orphans you met in Neverland, orphans you can recognize just in one stare."

"I told you. All orphans have the same look in their eyes. The one you have when you're abandoned."

After saying that, the magic grin he always had on his face diseppeared. He looked at her with a intensive glance and his eyes became darker. Finally he bowed his head and closed briefly his eyes before staring forward.  
His look and the way he moved his head... She almost saw the little boy he was. Her heart became a painful, and a feeling of compassion filled it, mixed with a bit of better understanding. That's why he was so sassy and he wanted to be free.

"You... you were abandoned too ?"

He froze. He unhanded the helm then faced Emma. Then he walked toward her, his hook raised, pointing at her. His eyebrows waved between emotions : fear, sadness and anger.

"Emma, NEVER ASK AGAIN. EVER. Understood ?!" His voice was shivering and she wondered if he wasn't going to cry.

But he didn't.  
He came back to the helm and handled it. He restarted to look straight to the stars. They were lucky, even if he didn't hold the helm few seconds, they weren't drifting.

"Go."

Emma glanced at him. The way she did proved she was sad and was feeling compassion for him. They were _alike_. Excactly _alike. _  
He was abandoned too. She was an openbook to him because he could see his own story in her eyes, in her deepest soul.  
They grew up parentless and even if she didn't know all the details, she could feel it happened very abruptly for him.  
And then, he built a wall to contain his emotion and not to let anyone enter the wall. To stay strong. The only person he let inside was Milah. And, perhaps Baelfire now that she remembered his face when she spoke about Neal/Baelfire.

She wanted to know more about him. He intrigued her.  
Then she followed his order, and walked to her parents. She sat next to them. They remained quiet, waiting for the dawn.

Hook was glad she walked away because he felt the tears climbing to his eyes. He managed to handle them inside him but one.  
This little tear reminded him of all his loss since he was a child.

Did he deserve all of this ?  
Or is he curse by some demon ?

He didn't know, but the death of his mother, the runaway of his father, all the dangerous adventures he had been through, the betrayal of his friends... Even the loss of his entire crew... And Milah's death. All that made him wonder. What could he let all of that happen ?

So many feelings in one tear.  
It fell on the helm and he wiped it with his leather sleeve.

"Crying is for the weak one, for the cowards." He whispered. "Remember, Killian. Remember. Remain strong."

_Remain strong, Killian. _His mother's last words. He never forgot this. That's why he spent his all life being strong for all the person he loved. That's why he so wanted to met his father again, and why he wanted to avenge Milah with that thirst.

He glanced few seconds to his mates aboard. The Charmings – Emma included – were talking with Regina and Rumple was still quiet.  
He wondered what they could be talking about. Maybe they were talking about a plan to beat Tamara and Greg and find Henry. Or perhaps they were talking about all the fights they had through the years. Or perhaps he was completly wrong.

But they all had lost so much too.  
That's probably why he wanted so much to help them find Henry.  
He didn't want Emma or someone else to lose another person they loved. It would be to much for him.  
Changing his mind made him abandon his revenge. The thing he focused on for three hundred years. The thing he was living for.  
But he was grateful to those who forced him to pass through his thirst of revenge and made him live and feel again.  
They brought back his humanity, and he needed it.

As he was thinking about all of this, he didn't see that the first sun light appeared at the horizon. And he was the only one : everyone else noticed it.  
Emma and Regina had a huge beautiful smile on their face while staring at the sun raising upon the sea.

"Get ready, Henry." Regina said with a mix of joy and willingness in her voice. Emma nodded.

Hook finally saw the light and yelled :

"Everyone ! Deploy the main sail ! We'll need all the strengh of the wind to reach Neverland and not to fall in the infinite pit !"

"'Infinite pit' ? Is that a joke, captain ?" Emma retorted as she ran with the others to the sail and began to deploy it.

Hook smiled at her and added :

"Ahah ! Show by yourself ! Adventure starts now !"

With his hook, he pointed the bow. Emma and the others looked in the direction they were heading and she bulged her eyes : she couldn't believe it. Well... actually, she could after all the discovered since she came to Storybrooke.  
But it was still very surprising ; it was the end of the Earth. The sea ended in a waterfall.

A very powerful wind rose, little golden and shining grains waving in the air. She wondered what that was and Hook smiled.

"Fairy dust, dearies. Fairy dust." Rumplestiltskin affirmed.

"Pixie dust." Hook corrected.

Came nearly to the ended of the Earth, the ship began to fly.  
Hook was very pleased and he had a mouth-opened laugh.

"Ahah ! I'm back ! Finally !" Then he talked to everyone "Now, I think you should handle something very tight. The magic bean's vortex was nothing next to this !"

The power of the maelstorm that followed is unforgettable and unestimable. It seems to last during an eternity. Everyone was again shaked in all the directions except the captain. He was a bit moved but he resisted very thoughly. He managed not to drop the helm.

It finally end. Everyone became sea-illed. It was very amusing for the captain to see everyone running to the side of the ship, about to puke.  
But no one did. Except Charming.

"I... I think I prefer horse-riding." He said before falling on the deck. Emma and Snow laughed. Hook grinned and so did Regina.

Rumple was already staring at the new world they were facing.

"I think we successed." He said.

Hook walked to the bow. He smiled in a different way. Emma never saw him smiling that way before. He was very happy to be here.

"Home." He whispered.

No one noticed, even Emma.

"MATES, WELCOME TO NEVERLAND !"


	3. Chapter 3 : As red as blood

***N/A : Here comes the new chapter ! I hope you'll like the character I add to the story ! I think you will figure out who it is !  
Enjoy, and don't hesitate to let a review !***

**CHAPTER 3 : As red as blood**

Everyone turned to look forward and they also moved toward the bow. No one could believe what they were seeing, even Rumple was very impressed. He travelled all over so many worlds but none was similar to Neverland.  
The island wasn't very big, but the mountain that was overhanging it was so high that the top was hidden by a lot of white clouds. A rainbow formed a semicircle upon all this landscape, and each side was falling down in the sea. All its colors were as beautiful as it could ever be, mixed in some way to create another one even more wonderful.  
A large bay opened to the sea shaped a crescent moon. A large beach full of white light and shining sand expanded all along the bay.  
The water was bluer and brighter than you could imagine. The bottom of the sea was deep 2 kilometers but from the ship, you could have sight few rock reefs.

And all the island was covered by a dense and dark green forest but one side on the left, where there was no tree, only grass for the few they could see from the ship.  
It was the most beautiful place they had ever seen.

The aura of the whole world they were all discovering (except the Captain) was peaceful and welcoming.

"Don't get influenced by your first look guys. » Hook interruped the scene, smirking as usual. « You'll be very soon disappointed otherwise."

They all turned back and faced him from the bow, whereas he was at his place, behind the helm.

"Oh... why Captain ? Is Neverland such a terrible place ?" Snow asked, visibly puzzled and a bit worried.

"I wouldn't say that, mylady. 'Cause I really think Neverland is kind of a paradise. But you should know this : this world isn't peaceful, especially at midday. Well... at night, I should say."

"Midday ? Night ? What's wrong with this place Hook ?" Emma retorted. She frowned her eyebrows as she was asking him.

"Let me explain, love." He replied, calmly. His grin was still on his face and he looked shining. This place truly was his paradise. It made him look even gorgeous. "Actually, Neverland has a timeline really really different from the one you know in StoryBrooke and in the Enchanted Forest. It's a whole new world ; it has rules you have to follow. So, one day in Neverland is interrupted by a night that last about two hours each day. Days last 24 hours."

"It's quiet weird, isn't it ?" Charming affirmed.

"… It's just something you're not used to, my Prince." Hook answered back with a bit of sassiness in his voice when he said _my Prince. _Even if he helped him to steal a bean from Tamara and Greg, I was still thinking Charming was quite silly... and uninteresting. He kept talking.

"So, one day matches 24 hours interrupted by 2 hours of darkness, as if the night was falling abruptly. Therefore, you'll have to be very wary during those 2 hours. Understood ?"

"Why ?" Regina asked. "Is there something we should fear in Neverland ?"

"Oh yes, my dear Queen. There is. But _he _only moves at nightfall because _he_ is nearly invisible at this time. » Hook said. « And _he_ could cause you loads of troubles if you stand right in his way."

"_He _? Let me guess : Peter Pan ?" Charming retorted.

"Pretty smart, my Prince. Yes, Hook is warning us about Peter Pan." Rumple affirmed. "But, it seems that our dear Captain doesn't remember Regina and I have magic. " He said the last sentence with a very sarcastic tone, a tone everyone aboard noticed. They all grinned and so did Hook while closing his eyes briefly and then staring at Rumple.

"Ahah, Crocodile, I thought you were cleverer and more cultured than that. That's the thing. You're magic doesn't work here. You are as vulnerable as I am. I didn't tell you a thing about this ?" He smiled even larger. Rumple's face reflected the emotions he has in his deep core, especially an irrevocable desire to crush Hook into dust.

Hook opened his arms as he did after shooting Belle. But this time, he wasn't angry ; he was laughing. A true sarcastic laughter. A triumphal laughter. But he didn't want to kill him, he just wanted him to feel vulnerable, as weak and cowardly as he was the first time they met at the tavern. Hook wanted to find the old Rumple to feel stronger than him, in some way.

"What do you mean by 'your magic doesn't work here' ? There is no way to use it here ? Really none ?" The worried Regina was talking to Hook. She just recovered her magic after the torture and Hook was now telling them they couldn't use it.

"No, no way. I'm sorry." His eyes became darker when he said that as if he felt sad for Regina. But he didn't. He was happy to be the strongest person on the ship. However that's what he thought at first and then he remembered Emma, the savior, was aboard.

Emma was a very though lass. He already told it to her. And he meant it. As he meant this sentence : _You'd make a hell of pirate_. And she was now here, on his ship, sailing upon the sea.  
She was with him in the place where abandoned children come not to grow up, not to become like their parents.  
But she was only here to find her son. She had grew up. And so did he. Too fast.

Emma finally interrupted his thought.

"Well, Hook. What else should we know about Neverland ? Other threats ?"

"For sure, love." Hook gazed at her intensivly, his eyes diving in hers. "Peter Pan is helped by the Lost Boys, the parentless children Peter brought here by himself. They are his mates and they follow his orders. And unlike Peter Pan, we can meet them at each moment of the day. Their leader is a 14-years-old boy called Felix."

"The Lost Boys... the abandoned ones." Emma said in a whisper. But her parents heard her and began to felt a bit embarrassed.

"We can also meet the Indians. They live in the left of the island where you can see there is no tree. Don't bother them. They can be friendly but they're far more lunatic and I'll give you this advice : never trust an Indian."

"Why ?" Snow asked.

"Because they can like you and hate you, both at the same time. I told you 'they're very lunatic'. I don't know why. Perhaps it is because of Peter Pan. He is kinda annoying you know. And rude."

As he was speaking, Emma felt something weird. In the story, Hook and Peter Pan are enemies. But actually, their relationship seems much more complicated. As if Peter Pan and Hook were closer we could imagine.

Hook kept warning them.

"Oh and the most important thing I should warn you about while we're still on the sea is the Merm-"

A very loud noise caused by an important shock prevented him to finish his sentence. Everyone fell on the floor of the ship and then, lifted up with pain and moans.

"What the hell was that ?!" Emma yelled to Hook.

"When you speak about the devil... HANG ON ! We'll try to escape their ambush !" Hook retorted as he stood on his feet and held the helm.

But there was no way to escape. The mermaids had already surrounded the Jolly Roger and restarted their attacks. All the ship was shaked and all the little crew was holding very tight a rope or the fence.  
They could already hear the sound of a beautiful and enchanting melody from the depth of the sea.  
As if the weather decided to help the opponents, the clouds became dark and it began to rain amply.

Litterally drenched and almost blind because of the rain, Hook tried to manoeuvre his ship as well as he could. He looked hardly for Emma and the others too. The waves grew and the ship started to be even more shaked. He could harshly handle the helm.  
Then he saw Regina and Charming heading to the side of the ship.

"Emma ! Snow ! Crocodile ! Don't let them fall into the water ! They would be lost forever ! And don't listen to their song ! It will drive you mad ! Be careful !"

"Hook ! Look out !" Emma screamed, frightened.

One of the creatures had reach him in a jump and was tempting to let him fall from the ship. Hook was quite stunned since he fell on the head. He just saw Emma running to him. She took the sword he was wearing at his belt and stabbed the arm of the creature.

"Mermaids." She managed to whisper.

Hook lifted up, shook his head and stared at Emma. The look in his eyes showed her he was grateful for what she did. She didn't abandon him... Not like the time they were on the beanstalk.

"Indeed. And angry ones I'd say. Usually, they don't attack a ship, they wait for you to fall in the water and then they drown you. I suspect Tamara and Greg to have bothered them too much."

"How do we escape them ?"

"I'm planning it, love. Wait a second !"

"We don't have the time ! Think faster Hook !" Emma screamed, desperatly.

But it was too late. Many of the mermaids had climbed on the ship and surrounded the little crew. They were still singing and Charming, Snow, Regina and Rumple – the two last ones, magicless, couldn't do a thing against their enemies' song – walked to the creatures and then, disappeared in the depth of the sea.

A mermaid with hair as crimson as blood, came to Emma and Hook, followed by about ten mermaid soldiers. The pair was surrounded.  
The red-haired mermaid gave the order.

"Catch them and then, bring them You-Know-Where."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Cave

***N/A : Thanks to all the people who fav' my fic & followed it & more especially, those who reviewed ! I enjoy your reviews so much !  
Here comes the 4th chapter, hope you'll like it !***

**CHAPTER 4 : The Cave**

The group of mermaids caught Emma and Hook and dived into the water. They swam very fast to avoid killing the two humans.  
The water was now dark and Emma couldn't see a thing. The salt hurt her eyes so she closed them very tight. She was scared, but not only for her : for her parents, and most of all, for her son. What if she dies here ? What if Tamara and Greg kill him before she could escape the creatures ?  
All those thoughts touched her deep core and it was like someone was crushing it inside her chest. She couldn't bear it. It was impossible she let Henry alone. She will escape and he will be with her mother when he grow up. She won't abandon him.  
Hook, on the other side, tempted to keep his eyes opened even if it was hurting him. I was trying to catch sight of the blonde. He was pretty sure she was not unconcious. She was too strong. And he knew what she was feeling about her son. That's what made him worry a bit.

The mermaids swam toward the island in the depth of the sea, her fish-tail sometimes hitting the ground. They swam faster as they saw Hook and Emma becoming weaker and weaker because of the lack of oxygene.  
They reached a place beneath the island : it was a cavern. A cavern you can only achieve by the sea. The mermaids jumped on the rocked floor and laid down Emma's and Hook's bodies calmly.  
The two humans began to cough and then they spat the water out their lungs. Hook lifted up and came to Emma.

"Are you okay, love ?"

"I'm fine, thanks Hook." Emma retorted with a brief smile as she sat down.

The mermaids soldiers plunged into the water then left the place. Only the red-haired mermaid stayed watching the scene. She crossed her arms on the bank of the underground lake and put her head on them, the stare directed toward the two humans.  
She looked very young - maybe 16 or 17 years old, Emma guessed - and she had a flawless white skin which was slicking with the water streaming on it. She had very beautiful crimson hair and like all the mermaids of the stories Emma have ever read, the was human from the top of her head to her waist. She had no legs, only a green-blue fish-tail instead. She was naked but two purple shells covering her breast.  
Emma didn't think this about a lot of people but here, she couldn't deny that the little mermaid she was facing was very lovely.  
The blonde already noticed her on the Jolly Roger : she had the most enchanting voice of all the mermaids and she swam with elegance.  
Emma stood on her feet and yelled :

"We have to go find Henry, Hook ! I won't abandon him !" She gazed at the little mermaid with a very dark stare that reflected the hatred she had for her in her heart. « Let us go ! »

The mermaid answered back :

"I'm Ariel. Princess of the Realm beneath the Sea. Who are you ? Are you from this world ?"

"I don't care for your name ! Let us go ! I have to find my son before it's too late !"

"Too late ? Why ?" Ariel asked, perplexed.

"Because he has been ripped from me and the two persons that took him are dangerous ; he could be killed !" Emma screamed angrily, the look in his eyes showing her despair and agitement.

"Two people you say ? With a child ? Has the woman a brown skin and coal-black hair ?"

"Yes. You met them ?" Hook replied.

"Yeah." Ariel said. The tone of her voice became gloomy. "I was with my two closest friends at the Mermaid Lagoon. They fell into the water near to of the beach. They reached it before we could catch them and the woman held something in her right hand that she put at the top of the water. Just after that I saw my friends screaming and falling unconcious. Luckily for me, I was sitting on a rock and I wasn't touching the water when she sent the electric discharge. I hid myself, they left and then, I brought Flounder and Sebastian to my father and explained all the story. He decided to attack all the ships sailing on Neverland's sea. That's why we attacked you. Usually, we are a pacific people, saving those who fall into the water but... "

"What ? Did you say 'saving' ? I lost almost ten of my men after their fall into the water ! Your people drowned them !" Hook yelled angrily and surprised.

"No... no ! It's a misunderstanding ! We brought them to our doctors when we saw them weak ! Some died but it wasn't our fault. We did all we could to save them. So, handsome, you're from this world ? Who are you ?"

Hook grinned when she said _handsome_. He knew his charms would work on the mermaid.

"I'm not from here, but I already came to Neverland. You never saw me because you stay on the depth of the water. But you saw the beneath of my ship many times few years ago I think. And about my name, … I'm Eric... Prince Eric."

"Why did the blondie call you Hook so ?" Ariel asked, visibly impressed to meet a supposed 'Prince' he never was and will probably never be. But he wanted to use his charms on her to let them escape and being a Prince was the best way he found to manage his plan.  
Emma understand very fast what he intended to do, so she played a rôle too. But she felt a bit disappointed that he used his charms on another 'woman'... Even if she knew Hook always do that, with every woman.

Hook rose his left-arm so Ariel could see his hook. He kneed at about 5 inches in front of her.

"Some crocodile I fought in a duel took this important thing to me. I decided to wear a hook instead of my hand and 'Hook' became my famous monyker. Some people even call me 'Prince Hook' instead of 'Prince Eric' but I don't care, because the hook is a full part of my body, like so many manly parts."

The innuendo was awful but Ariel wasn't upset of his lack of manners : she was like blinded by his handsomeness and his false rank. She even blushed, white skin turning as red as her hair, when he winked at her.  
Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist.

"Sorry, but we don't have time ! We have to find Henry ! My son ! The one the two assholes took away !"

"Are you jealous, love ?" Hook said when he turned his stare toward her with a large smile on his wet lips.

She knew he was only doing that to help her, or that what she hoped he was doing. But still... she was embarrassed by the little mermaid falling in love with a pirate pretending to be a heir prince.  
Actually, she didn't know why she was so embarrassed : because of the mermaid princess Hook was tricking, or because of Hook was using his charms on another woman ?  
She remembered she wasn't upset when he was talking this way to Snow, Mulan, Aurora or Regina but this time, it was different...

"Hook, if I was jealous, you would know, trust me." Emma didn't know if she was enough convincing. So she added : "I just want us to find Henry. Can I remember you you offered me your services ?"

"You're a Prince and you offered your service ?" Ariel was extremely surprised.

"Oh... Emma is my oldest friend. Our parents raised us together because they were friends themselves, so she thinks it is my duty to help her to find her son. Don't you, love ?" Hook grinned again at her.

Emma couldn't believe it. His oldest friend ? How did he dare pronounced those words.

"You're very generous, my Prince." The mermaid said.

Hook was smiling at her. And Ariel was even more red, if it was possible. His plan was perfectly  
working and he felt happy for that. It was hard to him to say Emma was his cousin, but he didn't have the choice ; that was the only way Ariel could let them go. She had to believe he was truly attracted by the mermaid.  
The scene was so pathetic, Emma decided not to look at them and started to examine the cave lighted by torches. How did she get fire in this place ?  
She didn't realise before that the whole place was packed by a lot of objects : forks, mirrors, candlesticks,... A very large gamme of all the daily objects. There was even a table and few chairs.

"What's all this ?" Emma asked, looking at the mermaid.

"Oh... that ? That's the booty I piled since my young age. Human objects... I don't know what is their use but that are such beautiful shining things, made of metal, wood,... All we have here in the sea, is rocks and shells. Humans are wonderful." Ariel answered back. When she was talking about all the objects, she looked so fascinated by them, even the insignificant ones.  
Emma remembered the story she read in a book once and asked :

"You'd like to be human ?"

"Oh yes ! That's my dearest dream by far. I'm not even going to be the Queen beneath the Sea one day. My elder will be. I don't to be all my life the little sister. I want to be fully human, to live adventures on the ground. There's nothing to see in the sea."

Hook gazed at Emma. He knew what she wanted to do. It was a very good idea. And he wondered if she was doing that just to ease the escape or also to stop him seducing the mermaid Princess. He had a quiet laugh at the thought of the second proposition.

"Ariel, you know what, when we'll leave Neverland to come back to our land, we'll take you with us." Hook finally affirmed, smiling at the lovely mermaid. She kept glowing.

"Really ?" She said with a cry of joy.

"Really, really." Emma and Hook told her that at the same time.

Hook added to be more convincing :

"We have very powerful magicians in our world, they'll make you turn human. But, if you want us to keep our promise, please let us go. We have to find Emma's son before we leave Neverland !"

"Of course... But, why should I trust you ?" Ariel asked, suspicious. "How could I know you're not using me to escape and then, I'll never see you again my Prince ?"

There was a bit of sadness in her voice. Hook was very good at making the woman falling in love with his appearence in a short time.

Hook put nicely his hand and his hook on each side of her face, on her cheeks. His eyes directed straight into hers.

"Ariel, sweetheart, that's already because you trust me and you trust Emma that you brought us here and that you stayed alone with us."

"Yes, what did you let us together and bring us here whereas you brought the rest of the crew somewhere else ?"

Blanck. Ariel was hesitating. Finally, she said :

"I saw how you saved your friend. You seemed really close. So I didn't want to separate you. And I brought you there because there was something in your eyes. In both of you. Dispear, sadness but also joy and adventures I didn't really recognize in the others aboard the ship. Moreover, you're the first humans I met... You spent your all live walking on the earth."

She stopped talking, Emma and Hook shared a surprised and intrigued look. Ariel restarted :

"I wanted you to tell me a story."

***I'll try to make longer chapters by now. I think it'll be better for you, and it will allow me to add many more details !  
Thanks for reading !  
See ya soon !***


	5. Chapter 5 : Lies

***N/A : Here comes the new chapter ! I really enjoyed writing it !  
I hope you'll see it's a bit longer than usually.  
And I hope you'd like it !  
Thanks for all the follows, fav' and reviews ! You're making my day !***

**CHAPTER 5 : Lies**

Emma and Hook echanged a surprised look. They didn't expect that at all. But it was perfect Hook thought. They were going to tell her a story and then, she'll let them go. She couldn't refuse that to the Prince of her heart. Hook smirked at the red-haired beauty and she blushed even more.  
He sat down on the rocky ground of the cave. Emma didn't.  
"Hook, we don't have the time ! The more we stay here, the more Henry is going to be dead when we find him ! Please, Hook." Her tone was first angry but it became desperate and full of sadness as she kept talking. "I don't want him to think he has been abandoned. And most of all, I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

Hook turned his head toward Emma and lifted up. He caught her scared stare with his and brought her far from the little mermaid : he wanted to explain to her what he had planned.

"Listen, love," he whispered not to let Ariel hearing him, "We're going to need her to trust us if we want to have a chance to leave this place. Henry needs you alive, not drowned by some mermaid because you were rash."

She bowed her head. He was right. But she was so desperate, she needed so much to have her son back that she wasn't thinking about anything but find him. His good hand cupped her cheek and he lifted up her chin with his thumb. He wanted her to look at him.

"Trust me. Please, love." He said gently. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, his stare still catching sight of hers. She liked that. She liked how he fondled her jawline, how his look was full of kindness, of need to help her. But. No. She could think about that. He knew she was weak at this time, he was just taking advantage. _He is a pirate after all_, she thought. She pulled away and walked toward Ariel.

"So, Princess Ariel, if we tale you a story, you'll let us go ?" She said as she knelt in front of the mermaid. She raised an eyebrow as she spoke and waited for the answer crossing her arms against her chest. There was a blank that lasted few seconds but which seemed to last an eternity. Emma wondered what she would do to the mermaid princess if her answer was no.

Ariel didn't seem very impressed by the blondie but she was very shy and blushed still. "Yes." She manage to articulate, her chin hidden by the water. "I promise I will help you to reach the Pirate Bay." There was a fascinating spark in her eyes that Emma understood as a real need to know a human story. She was cute.

"Pirate Bay ? Where is it ?" Emma said frowning her brows.

"That's the Crescent-Moon Bay, Emma," Hook replied, his lips turning into a soft smile, "'Pirate Bay' is the new name of this bay, because of the _pirates _who came to Neverland years ago." He had said 'because of the pirates who came' and not 'when I and my crew came' because he was still playing a Prince. Emma could detect the pride in his voice when he explained the bay was renamed because of his fame.

Ariel was watching them, still in a hurry to listen to their story. Hook and Emma noticed her excitment and Emma glanced at Hook. He smiled at her and raised a brow. She nodded. She had to admit that this was the best plan to leave this cave quickly and find the others and Henry.

The blondie and the pirate sat, crossed-legged, in front of Ariel and Hook began to talk. "Well, princess Ariel, what do you think about knowing me a bit better ?" His lips curled into a warm smile directed to the lovely mermaid, his eyes meeting hers. She blushed again, relied her elbows on the rocky floor and put her hands on her cheeks. She was impatient.

Emma was also staring at Hook, interested to know his past better and to see how he could manage to let Ariel think he was a Prince while talking about him. She put her hands on the floor in her back. She was reading to listen to him.

"So. Let's see what I could tale you... Oh, I know." He said. "It happened... hum... 5 years ago," On his face, if you knew him well you could see he was lying. 5 years ago he was stuck by the Curse. Emma knew it and smiled briefly. "My father, the King, let me go by myself on a mission to rescue my sister. She was very young and pirates had kidnapped her. My father is an old man, and he needed someone he trusted to go find her. So he sent me. I went to my ship and began to sail. When the port was out of our view, I was standing behind the wheel and one of my man came to me and he punched me in the face."

When he said the last words, he heard Ariel gasping. He knew whe would do that. She was pacific and kind girl. She stroked her cheek as if she was the one who received the fist there. He restarted "Well... It appears that when I regained my conciousness, I was tied up. My wrists and ankles were tightly bound with ropes and my back was against the mast." He passed the flat of his hook against his wrist has he remembered, so Emma knew that beneath the lies, there was truth. He didn't invented everything.

This thought of Hook telling the truth and opening his deep core to someone made her deliver a sigh of relief. They were alike. And they now started to let people entering their thick wall. She smiled and leaned her eyes down. He kept talking "Some of my men were tied up too and the others were standing in front of me, defying me. I frowned my brows and asked them why they were doing that. They told me they were pirates and this was their munity. They were hidden among my men, wearing soldier or seamen clothes to infiltrate the ship. They wanted to stop my travel to find my sister because they were working for the one who kidnapped her."

While saying the last words, he lifted up and walked few steps, showing his back to the two girls. Ariel and Emma exchanged a worried look. Emma frowned her eyebrows. She was pretty sure tears were threatering his eyes. Hook, the infamous pirate, was about to cry ? No, not possible. Except if a lot of things in the story was true. She didn't know if he truly wanted to get his sister back, because she didn't know if he had a sister. But, she was sure of one thing : he wanted to find someone, and a mutiny happened and screwed everything. Her curiosity was exalted ; she wanted to know his past more and more. She wanted to know why he was such a sassy person.

He turned back and faced them, his famous smirk spreading on his face. His eyes were still wet of the tears he had just pushed away. Emma had noticed it and let a shy and sad smile appearing of her lips. "Well... No worry for me ! I'm a tough lad who know what he wants, so I decided to defy in a sword fight the leader. If I won, the pirate would left the vessel and if he won, he could kill me."

"That's so brave, Prince Eric." Ariel said. Emma was sharing the feeling but she didn't say anything. Even if she found the sentence silly, she couldn't deny that he was telling something that really happened and it reached her deep core. She smiled again.

"Aye, thank ya, sweetheart." He grinned. "And as you can see, I'm still alive. Actually, the pirates didn't know I was the best swordman of the seven seas. They didn't have a chance. I killed the leader after a very short sword fight, and I stabbed every throat of them with my blade. Then, I untied my loyal men and they pushed into the water the dead bodies." Blank.

"Well... I know this is not a story to tell to beautiful lasses," He retorted when he saw Emma and Ariel's faces. "but, I want you to know" he was talking to Ariel, his eyes locked into hers "that the Earth and the live upon the top of the water isn't a safe one. People die everyday because of silly things they have done. That's not a peaceful life that is waiting for you."

"I... I know..." Ariel tempted to say, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Her voice was shivering. She plunged down into the water.

Emma looked at the circle of water on the surface. Her mouth was opened. Where was she ? Did she leave them to never return ? Hook and her couldn't reach the top of the water without the speed of a mermaid : they would die if they tried. She looked at Hook. His eyes were directed down to the water and he sighed.

"Well done, Hook, well done !" Emma screamed at him as she lifted up, her heands pointing to the water. He bit his bottom lips and frowned his eyebrows. "She's gone ! We're gonna die here and I will NEVER find Henry and..." She put her hand upon her eyes, her fingers laying on her forehead. No, she couldn't cry. She couldn't be weak and letting him see that. But it was too late.

Hook had already stood up and he put his good hand on her cheek, stroking it. His hooked hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Her head was now resting on his left shoulder. His fingers were wound in her hair and she could feel his hot breath in her neck. _No, Emma, what are you doing ? _She thought. She pulled her away from his arms and stepped back a bit.

"Don't touch me, Hook." She said angrily. "It's your fault if she is gone. And don't pretend you want to rassure me. You're just enjoying to seeing me helpless because you could what you do best : flirting. But I'm not that kind of woman. And I'd rather die that letting you touch me." She screamed desperate. "And most of all, we don't even know where Mary Margaret, David, Regina and M. Gold are. Maybe... maybe they're dead too !" Her brows frowned but that was no longer anger ; that was sadness.

Hook was looking at her. She made him feel sad two. He came back for her, he listened to her in Storybrooke ; he wanted to help her. And now, she was yelling at him. She was right. He had screwed everything. There was no smile curling upon his face now. Only sadness and guilt. "Emma..." He whispered... "I'm sorry. You're right... I -"

But before he could finish his sentence, Ariel had come back. She had a huge smile on her face. "So, my friends, it's time to lead you to the Pirate Bay ! I will help you to reach it but I can take only one person, so I brought my friends Flounder and Sebastian to take the second !" The blue and yellow fish and the red crab had shown themselves and were saluting at Emma and Hook. They were still wounded because of what happened with Tamara and Greg, but they seemed still great. Emma smiled, remembering the story of the Little Mermaid.

Ariel added "Flounder and Sebastian will assist you Emma, and I'll bring Prince Eric to the Bay." Emma nodded and dived into the water. Flounder and Sebastian seized her and let her take a deep breath before they plunged down to the depth of the water. Hook approached the edge of the underground salted lake and smiled at Ariel. She didn't smile in return.

"What's wrong, sweetheart ?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"_Hook... _You aren't a Prince, are you ?" She said abruptly, her eyes locked into his and her brows frowning. He let a gasp escaping his lips. He didn't expected that. She wasn't supposed to discover the truth.

"That's insulting ! Why do you say that ?" He asked with his most haughty tone. He hoped she would find him enough convincing to believe he was truly a prince.

"Hook. I'm not a foolish girl. I may be young and a mermaid, but I can recognize a prince when I see one, even if I never met a real human Prince. They have manners, you don't. So, you're not a prince. And I'm also pretty sure you lied to me all the time ; your name isn't Eric, is it ?" She said. But Hook was surprised : there was no anger in her voice. Only a beg ; she wanted him to tell her the truth.

"You're a clever lass." He winked at her. "And also a bloody brilliant actress. My charms didn't work on you, did they ?" He said with a hude smile, showing at her all his teeth.

She blushed. "Hum... I'm not answering that." She winked at him. "But, don't worry, I don't blame you for what you did. You narrated me a story, and I'm thankful for that, because you told me an awful one, but also a true one. I read it in your eyes. You lied about few details, but I know this story happened to you. And Emma also noticed that."

They looked at each other for a while. He was impressed ; what a clever lovely princess ! "You didn't hide your world was cruel. You kept your promise and told me a story, that's why I let you and Emma go find her child. He saw how she needed him, and how you need her."

"What ?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Ahah. You're awful at lying. You don't fool me. You _need_ Emma. Because she is a shinning beautiful woman, but a broken one to. And she is moving on to rebuild her heart. And you're about to do the same, but you need someone that passed through this to lead you the right way. You don't want to be the cruel broken man you still were few days ago."

Hook was looking at her suspicious. How could she know that ? She was very brilliant. But she was saying no sense things... He couldn't... he wouldn't... He _is_ a bad guy. He didn't deserve such a woman. Ariel could read on his face the sadness he had in his deep core. She smiled.

"Don't worry. She is overhelm by her need to have her son back by now, but she will let you in when you'll find him together. Stay close to her, help her and most of all... don't do anything stupid and you'll get the girl." Her voice was warm and helpful. She winked at him.

He remained very agape. "Why... why say this to me ? Why help me ?" He managed to say.

"Because... I don't like when people aren't happy. And after all you've been through, you deserve happiness." She said with a soft smiled.

"Where are the others ?" Hook said because he wanted to change the subject of their talk.

"They're fine. They're with the rest of your crew that fell down into the water. They'll join you later, because they're actually tired of their journey into the depth of the ocean. Your men are waiting for them to wake up, and they'll come to you with your ship."

"Thank you, Ariel. For everything." Hook said with his famous grin curling on his handsome face.

"No more lies when we meet again, Hook. And don't forget your promise." Ariel answered back.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I may be a pirate captain, but I never break my promises."

"You're a pirate captain ? That explains a lot of things !" She laughed. "Well... Emma is going to wonder why you're late. We wouldn't give to your blondie any bad idea." She winked at him, pushing him toward her into the water and diving to reach the beach.


	6. Chapter 6 : Him

***N/A : Finally ! Chapter 6 !  
Sorry it took so long but my exams are close now and I have a lot of homework...  
I hope you'd like this chapter !  
Enjoy, don't hesitate to let a review !  
And, as usual, thank you for following, faving and reviewing ! You're all amazing !***

**CHAPTER 6 : _Him_**

The lovely tiny fish and the red crab were holding tight her wrists and swaming to the Pirate Bay beach. She couldn't breath but she knew she was close to the surface, so, she held on. When she reached the top of the water, she took a deep respiration and she let the two sea-creatures carrying her to the ground. Her breath was loud and frenzied because of the lack of oxygene in her lungs.

When she stepped one foot on the white thin sand, she fell on it and lied down. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes and all she could think about was her son ; Henry. She had to hurry, he needed her help. But at this time, she couldn't even move. She groaned : she was too weak. She had to fight harder her overstrain.

She waited few minutes, still lying on the warm sand, her eyes tightly closed. She felt the little breeze envelopping her. This moment seemed to last an eternity. When she opened her eyes, she sat and looked at the surface of the water. "Where is he ?" She muttered. She looked at the sea, everywhere.

Finally, he surfaced with Ariel tightly holding him in her arms. Emma sighed and frowned a bit. What did they do to be so long ? She felt a bit jealous, but she couldn't admit it to herself. However, Hook had seen her frowning. "Miss me, love ?" He grinned and his deep blue eyes met her green ones. She felt herself blush but she looked down, unable to hold his gaze. He had a quiet laugh as she rolled her eyes.

Ariel let him go with a smile and she called for Flounder and Sebastian. They grabbed her waist, and after a _thank you _from both humans, they dived into the water. The last thing she did before that was winking at Hook. He understood that she was encouraging him to do his best to help Emma. She was for this couple.

"What have you been doing ? We should be seeking for Henry by now !" She yelled with a bit of anger in her voice because she wanted to hide her tiredness, sadness and jealousy. "Let's go. Now." She hardly lifted up and stood on her weak swaying legs. She almost fell but he was here to sustain her weight. He caught her by the waist and their eyes met again.

He friendly smiled at her. She had a brief smile spreading on the corner of her mouth, but she got out of his little embrace before he could move her closer to him. She wasn't in the mood to think about that. Not now. And maybe she'll never be. She didn't know by now. All that mattered was to have her son back.

"Do you know where are my parents, Regina, and Gold ?" She asked him, now that she remembered there were only the two of them on the beach. "Are they alright ?" She was worried for her family and the second mother of his son. Henry would be disconsolable if anything happened to them.

Hook moved closer to her, his eyes swinging between her mouth and her eyes. His blue deep glance was intense and sinking into her eyes. She could feel his breath because of their closeness and she began to feel her cheeks blushing. "Yes, they are, love." He whispered slowly, his eyes looking down to her lips when he said the sentence. "Ariel assured me that they were safe in her father's caslte because she begged him not to hurt them at all. They'll join us later with some of my men I thought dead since they fell in the depth of the ocean. Apparently, they've married mermaids and never felt guilty _abandoning_ me."  
_  
Abandoning me. _A freezing chill passed through Emma's spine. She knew what it did to be abandoned by someone you trusted. Family, friends,... All the same. But, as he knew this to well, he came back for her whereas he was leaving. He is the only one who has ever done that. For her. She looked straight into his eyes, meeting his sad beautiful sea-colored eyes. She felt sad too.

"We should go." She said, turning and showing her back to him, before she couldn't handle his glance any more. Their closeness was too much to handle by now. She couldn't let herself drown into feelings. She just had to find her son by now. And she would never stop remembering this. "Hook ?" She turned her head toward him. He was standing at the same place he was when they could feel each other's breath.

"Yes, yes, of course. Let's go, love." He finally said, unfrozen. "But we need to reach some place very particular before midday's short night, or he will hunt us down. We'll have to hide for few hours. And I know the perfect place. We have to hurry, love." He started to walk while warning her and she let him lead the way to the hideout.

He drew his sword to cut the plants, arms and lianas as she entered deeper in the forest of Neverland. "Careful, love." He said as he showed her a root which came to the height of Emma's knees and that the blonde haven't seen. He sincerely grinned at her and added. "Stay by me, I'll catch you if you begin to fall."

"I don't need your help, Hook." She retorted haughtly. She had suffer so many things, she could handle herself while walking in a forest. But as soon as she said that came a green branch at the height of waist she hadn't seen because of the anger which was turning her blind. She hit it and began to fall forward, head going to crash first on the dirty floor. Strong arms tightened her shoulders and lifted her up.

"What did you just say, love ?" He laughed with all his white marvelous teeth and the look in his eyes was glittering. She frowned and got out of his holding. "Shut up. Keep moving, or _he –_ whoever he is – will find us and I won't get Henry back." She answered with fury. But she wasn't angry because of him, but because of her. Clumsiness wasn't exactly the best description of Emma usually, but, with Hook, it seemed that all she was when she met Neal was resurfacing. She couldn't stand that. She was no longer weak or clumsy or even naïve.  
Not at all.

Not usually...

As they wandered through all the island without a break and nearly without a talk at all after Emma's fall, she stopped and finally whispered, her breath forced and panting. "Hook." He turned back to her, her green eyes meeting his sad blue pearls. He didn't answer back but she knew he was listening to her attentivly. "I -... Thank you. Thank you, Hook." The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them. She wasn't used to saying thank you to anyone, but he wasn't anyone. As they walked in the forest, she couldn't help but remembering all their similarities. Both of them were cowardly left behind, abandoned. They could hardly trust someone. They lost a love one. Emma lost Neal (and Graham) and Hook lost Milah a long time ago. They both felt alone.  
But he – and only he – came back for her. To help her. And that's why she wanted to tell him thank you.

"Why ?" He simply asked, raising an eyebrow and letting his eyes widening. He wasn't sure of how he felt at this moment. He never thought she would tell him something like that. Even if she was an openbook. He tried not to show her his stupefaction and added. "For holding you every time you fall ?" He joked and shyly grinned.

"I'm serious, Hook." She said, frowning her eyebrows, and then letting a little smile spreading in the corner of her mouth. "I want to say 'Thank you' to you. Not only for holding me when I'm about to fall. But... because you came back. For me." She glared straight toward him, wanting to know how he was going to answer to that.

"But I left you first." He answered back, his glare unable to face her. He looked down. His eyebrows turned to reflect the sadness and guilt he felt in his deep core. He was sorry for leaving her. She couldn't believe it. Him, the unfamous Captain Hook, feeling sorry for what he did to her. Even if she knew he was a sassy man, but someone able to love and feel, she was still puzzled. "You have no reason to thank me, Emma."

"You're wrong." She said, moving toward him. "After all you've been through, your anger, your thirst of revenge, the loss of your love, everything that make you be bad, you're still... human. Able to feel, to help people in need. You're unbelievable, Hook." She stopped talking for few seconds, noticing their closeness. Their heads were mere inches from each other's and she could feel his heavy breath on her lips.

"Emma." He finally breathed, closing his eyes briefly and then opening them to look at her. "I should be the one to say 'Thank you'." He let his gaze swinging between her lips and her eyes, his widened of lust and desire to kiss her. "You're the one who convinced me to let all this behind me. You're the one who made me feel human again. You're the one who made me be the one I was before. Before all this crap. And you're the one who gave me a new purpose : helping you find your son... So, _thank you_, Emma."

As he spoke, he let his good hand wound into her her and he wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. Their lips were almost touching. Their eyes were full of sadness and despair, but also of joy to be so close. Lust was there too. As their desire for each other grew inside them, the Sun began to dive into the sea. Heavy breathes meeting in their closeness, they began to bring near their lips, intending to letting them touch and then, crush.

But they never did.

Indeed, as they bring closer their mouths, they turned their faces toward the sunset. "Shit." Hook said, their intimate moment interrupted. Emma didn't add a thing but she agreed with him, even if that moment of distraction wasn't exactly what she wanted at this time. She repeated herself that she needed to find Henry before thinking about her feelings for the Captain. But, she also knew that the more she would fight them, the more her desire for him would grow.

"Emma, we have to move ! Fast !" Hook whispered to her and starting to run forward. "Follow me ! We have to hurry ! Or he'll caught us !" Emma followed him as fast as she could. Her breath began to get heavier and heavier as she kept running. It lasted about 10 minutes before the Sun completly disappeared, swallowed by the sea.

A chill passed through all the living thing and Hook whispered "Here _he_ comes." He was still running, looking backward to be sure Emma was just behind him. And she was. Panting, but still here, following his steps. Relief filled his heart. But, the wind began to rise and he knew _he _was now close. And he knew it was hopeless. He wouldn't let them alone.

He smiled a bit when he sighted the waterfall. _He _didn't like water, so he would let them alone if they could reach the cavern behind the waterfall. "Emma, we're near from the hideout. Faster, love, faster, if you don't want to get hurt !" He was seriously worried about Emma. He wouldn't let something happen to her. She had to get back her son ; he wanted to do all he could to help her. And that's how he had to do it.

The shadow appeared by the sky, as dark as the depth of the sea, except the two white shining eyes. He was flying toward them. "Emma, keep running ! Reach the waterfall and pass across, the water will protect you !" He yelled at her.

"But, what about you Hook ?" She said, visibly worried for him.

"Don't worry for me love, I'll only slow him. I'll join you later. Hurry up !" He retorted, watching her run toward the water fall and stop.

"No. Hook, I won't let him hurt you. Not to help me."

"Emma ! You have to find your son ! If something happen to you, I won't be able to bear it. Henry will need you." He stopped when he saw her freezing at his words. "Please, Emma. _Trust me_."The last 2 words made her freeze even more. Then, she ran and passed through the water, looking toward him as she did. She was sad to let him behind her, to let him sacrifice himself for her. But she had to show him that she trusted him.

He smiled sadly at her. She_ trusted _him. Finally.

The shadow charged toward Hook and stopped just in front of him, still flying. "What do you want this time ? I'm can't offer you a boy and I'm not a boy anymore. What can I offer to you to let me and Emma go ?" Emma was hearing all those words. _I'm not a boy anymore. _What did that mean ?

The shadow was still facing Hook, moving in the air menacingly. "I'm not the little lost boy I was when Tink found me. I've grown up. You can't steal my shadow and become mine any more. I'm useless. Let me go, we won't stay to long in Neverland. We just want to have her son back !"

"But, the boy is the one I want." The shadow retorted quietly. "Yes, Killian, you're useless. You chose to grow up. You have always done the bad choices and you're still doing. When you offered me Bae so many years ago, I thought he was the boy I was looking for. Your heir. But he wasn't. Actually, I wasn't so far from the one I need. I just mistakened about the generation. I need his son. And the son of the blondie, there." He pointed at Emma. His voice was like a whisper, like wind rushing through leaves.

"Peter, you don't have to do that. You don't have to steal the shadows of the lost children and to choose one to enter. You don't have to be selfish and sadistic. You don't know how you hurt me when you became my shadow." Hook yelled at Peter. "That's why I decided to grow up, to leave you. I was too wounded, I couldn't stand it any more."

"And now, you're trying to make me feel guilty. You were so much stronger than that when you were young, Killian... I'm so disppointed. The only boy I had faith in became a coward, a weak one. He became the one he didn't wanted to become when he first came to Neverland." He sarcasticly retorted.

"Peter," Hook answered back, yelling. "You won't find your body again. Or a similar one ! Everyone is different ! Your flesh body is _dead_ Peter, you're only still alive thanks to Tinkerbell ! Stop fighting, stop stealing shadows from young lost and lonely boys. They don't deserve such a fate. _I _didn't deserve such a fate after my father left me. I came to Neverland to never grow up, to never become like my father. But what you wanted from me... I couldn't stand it. So, I better liked to run away from Neverland and to grow up."

"I never saw you when you came back the last time. Were you afraid of me ? Is that why you became a pirate ? To be near from the sea so I couldn't hurt you any more ?" Peter's tone was even more sarcastic, cynic and icy now that Hook was telling his story to him.

"I didn't come back to face you last time. I came back to stop growing up and to plan my revenge on someone." Hook said. "But now I'm not here to stay for a long time. We just want to find her son. He needs her and she need him. Why is that so hard to understand for you Peter ? Do you remember how it is to have a mother ? Because I do, although I'm more than 400 years old. I still remember my mother, and I miss her. And I would like her to be here, with me."

"No." Peter retorted angrily. "I don't remember my mother, I don't even remember having one. And I won't let you get her son back. I need him. I shall steal his shadow and he will be the new Peter. I've been waiting for a new flesh body for too long. Since you left me, Killian." The words he just pronounced were filled with fury. But there was something else, like a hidden sadness. Peter seemed to miss young Killian.

Killian knew there was no way he would let them alone, so he moved fast closer to Peter flying upon him and grabbed his right leg. "What are you doing ?" Peter screamed, surprised and angry. Hook began to let his hand enter the shadow. That was so painful but he had to do it. For Emma, for her son. He kept penetrating the shadow and letting her fill him. He knew the feeling too well since he was a young boy and he knew Peter would try to tear his own shadow out of his body. But he still had to handle the pain until the sun raise again. He would success.

Emma was looking at the scebe, she put her hands on her head and started to pull her hair out of her head. She was scared for Hook. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't look at him and guess the suffering he was bearing in front of her. Not if he was doing this to help her. But she finally understood what he was doing when she saw the first light reflect in the water. She still had to stop his pain.

"Hook !" She screamed, the tone in her voice showing how sad and desperate she was. She run across the waterfall and come near from him.

"Emma, go back to the hideout. Now." He hardly breathed, his face pained and the sentence cut by painful groans.

"No, I can't let you suffer like that !" She said loudly, tears threatening in her eyes. "I can't loose another person I care about." Her mouth dropped the words with determination and her voice was shivering. His eyes widened and he looked at her with a sad grin appearing on his lips.

Peter was struggling the entrance and when he saw the light, he panicked. He reach the pirate sword and drew it, leaning straight into Hook stomach. Hook let a sound echoing as Peter jabbed him with his own sword and began to fall. He got out of Peter's shadow's body. Emma run even faster to him and held him in her arms as the shadow disappear in the depth of the forest. Tears began to fall on her cheeks. "No, no, Hook. Please."

Hook's breath was hard and jarky. He tried to smile at her as his eyes closened. "I'm fine, love. I'll be alright." He managed to say weakly before falling unconscious in her arms as she screamed his name in despair.

**Please, don't blame me for this sad moment, the next chapters will be happier, I promise.  
But Neverland couldn't be so perfect...**

Hope you liked it !  
Thanks again to you all !


	7. Chapter 7 : He saved me

***N/A : Sorry it took so long ! Hope you'll like the character I add in this chapter.  
There won't be a chapter before the 19th or the 20th of June because I have exams until the 19th !  
Enjoy the reading, don't hesitate to let a review !***

**CHAPTER 7 : HE SAVED ME**

She was sitting on the grass, his head set on her lap as her hand stroked his jaw. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to him. And she was. He did this to protect her, to help her find her son... He risked his own safety to help her... _Twice._ He alrealdy did this on the beanstalk, but this time was different. Today she was not leaving him here helpless. She owned him a debt. A debt she would pay. He came back for her, he offered his services and his ship to go to Neverland and help her, he leaded them to Neverland, he help her escape Ariel – not that it was a problem to him seduce a girl – and now, he fought Peter Pan's shadow.

His eyes were closed and he was bleeding so much... She put his head on the grass and tore the bottom of her t-shirt. She wanted to tied it up around his waist to make a garrotte to stop the bleeding. What else could she do ? She was hopeless. She let her emotions took over and her eyes grew blind with tears. Her cheeks were now weak and she was crying deeply, letting her head fall against his chest and her hand still stroking his jaw and hair.

He couldn't be dead.

But he has to be... He had lost so much blood...

Despite all the noise of her sobs she heard something reaching them. She lifted up her head and saw a glowing ball of light coming nearer and nearer them. What was that ? She didn't need another problem... She drew Hook's sword toward the light and yelled :

"Go away, demon !"

"Oh ! I'm no demon, Emma." Emma froze when she heard her name. The voice of the light was lovely and the one who was talking to her was definitly a girl. The light keeping flying toward Hook and Emma and reached the grass to put her tiny feets on it. "I'm Tinkerbell, a pixie and Killian's friend."

"Tinkerbell ? I know you, you're in the storybook too." As she saw Tinkerbell raising a brow, she kept talking. "Oh nevermind. I thought you were Peter Pan's friend, not Captain Hook's."

"Emma, let's stop talking, we have to take care of Killian. He needs my magic right now. Take him to the cavern behind the waterfall where we'll be more safe/. It's not night anymore but the shadow can send the Lost Boys to hunt us down. I'll spell the entering of the cave." Tinkerbell retorted as her little wings made her fly upon the two humans and led her to the cavern.

Emma grabbed Hook and put his good arm around her shoulders as her left hand wrapped around his waist and she started walking toward the waterfall. She held the garrotte and his waist tightened. She wouldn't let him fall. She reached the cavern and softly put him on the ground. Tinkerbell flew toward the wounded man and stroke his jaw.

"My dear Killian... What a mess ! But I will fix it my friend ! Don't worry ! You know me..." And then she flew upon him. "Emma, stepped back." She moved her arms and wings. Little sparkles fell down on his body and Hook's skin began to shine. Emma raised both her eyebrows. What was happening ? Hook told everyone on the Jolly Roger that there was no magic here... But Tinkerbell was using it and now that she was thinking, a shadow without a body couldn't leave without magic... He had lied to them...

His tensed face seemed to get calmer calmer as his features relaxed. Emma had a weak smile when she saw he brief smirk on the corner of his mouth. "He should rest. He won't wake up before tonight I think... You would be a fool to leave him here whereas you don't even know Neverland at all. I think the best thing you have to do is waiting for him to heal and then, let him help you find your son."

"Of course... I won't let him behind me after everything he has done for me..." Emma muttered, her eyes meeting Tinkerbell's. "I know he did this to allow me find my son quickly but... I just can't leave him anyway. He deserves that I wait for him."

"I'm glad you say that. I was afraid you'd abandoned him. That's a fate he never deserved and however, he paid enough the price... And you too." She stopped, letting her shining eyes entering deep in Emma's. She also could read her. Emma felt bad at this time. She didn't like people to see her weakness. She turned her eyes toward Hook's peaceful face.

"So... He is going to be okay ?" She asked, really worried. Her emotions were reflected on her face and Tinkerbell noticed her attachment for her pirate friend. She smiled at Emma.

"Yes, he is. As I told you, he will be completly recovered tonight. My magic will heal him and you both will be able to go find your son."

"I thought there was no magic here. That's what he told us." Emma said her eyes still directed toward the pirate. She wanted to stroke her hand in his hair and along his stubble but she wouldn't. She couldn't. "Because we came here with two sorcerers. And they'll meet us soon. She got separated by the mermaids that attacked us."

"The mermaids ? Curious... They're peaceful people usually... But Killian lied to you. There is magic in Neverland. But I think he said there wasn't because it is different here. Magic in your world doesn't usually exist, and now that it does, it is about emotions, like in the Enchanted Forest. But here, magic isn't about emotions. It is about memories."

"Memories ?" Emma replied, surprised. She rose an eyebrow. "How is it supposed to work ? And why Regina and Gold couldn't use their magic if it is just about memories ? That's... that's weird..."

"Not really. If you're not used to it, using your memories to pratice magic can be a very hard thing to handle. But I think if I meet your two sorcerers, I'll be able to learn to them how to use magic in Neverland." Tinkerbell smiled at Emma and the blonde gave a smile back to the pixie. She was cute. All shining and tiny. And Hook's friend. Tink added, staring down to the pirate's face : "Killian was very talented to use Neverland's magic when he was young... So sad he lost everything since he came back last time..."

"About that... I wanted to ask you, is Hook – Killian – Peter pan ?" Emma said, visibly puzzled.

"No... yes. Sort of. Actually, Peter Pan was the first Lost Boy I brought here. I can hear a lost child cry from any kingdom, even the furthest. That's why I came to you when you cried after Killian got hurt by Peter's shadow." Tink stopped. She knew Emma wasn't a child but she was lost and sad wince her little childhood so she could hear her still. She told her that and kept talking. "Anyway, I came to the kingdom of Peter to take him back to Neverland with me, where he would never grow old. But things got complicated... Peter got killed... But his shadow survived and I don't really know why. And since this crap happened, she is looking for a new flesh body."

Emma was sitting on the ground of the cave. She didn't say a word and glanced all the time at Tinkerbell as she was revealing her the life of the pirate who was lying on the floor in front of her.

Tinkerbell sat on Killian's chest and said. "I kept bringing lost boys to Neverland, especially those who were begging me to help tham never grow old. And the shadow began to act foolishly. She stole their own shadows, so they could never leave Neverland. Peter never wanted to be alone, so he kept the lost boys for him and him alone. One of those boys was Killian Jones. I had brought him to Neverland few days ago, after his father left him. When I found him, he was hurt and he told me that his father's crew had just swang him overboard. He had reached the little harbor by swimming and he was exhausted and completly lost." She stopped and began to cry, tears appearing in her beautiful eyes. Emma couldn't help but feel very sad too.

She breathed deeply and retorted. "I should never have brought him here !" She cried out. "I-... When he arrive here, the shadow knew he was special ; he looked like Peter physically and mentally. So, he decided he would be the new Peter and he ripped Killian's shadow out of his body and became his shadow. Killian cried a lot, he was really hurt. Seeing my friend wounded made me so desperate that I decided to never bring again children to Neverland. Killian – the shadow which was controling him – banished me. But I stayed, hidding myself anywhere I could. I had to help Killian."

"And what happened ? Why is Killian no longer Peter ?" Emma said. Hook's story was sadder that she could have imagine, and she was even to the half of it.

Tink replied. "Not so fast Emma. You have to know how brave Killian is. He fought the will of the shadow. He didn't want to be a kind of toy. He wanted to feel free. So he suffered a lot but he successed. And that's when magic came to him. His good memories took over the pain and sadness and he was able to fly. I didn't think a human could use magic here, I thought only the pixies could do it. He found me and I learned him about to use his magic. We became close friends. He was so cute when he was 13... And now, look how strong and handsome he is..." She said with a true smile on her lovely face.

Emma blushed a little when she turned her eyes toward the peaceful face of the man that has just saved her. _Brave_. Indeed he was. Tink restarted : "One day, Neverland was attacked by giants. They wanted to steal me to use my magic on purpose to take the control of all the kingdoms, including yours. A beanstalk appeared in the middle of the island and they took me with them to their castle. Killian was desperate and looked for me. He couldn't fly anymore and Neverland started to die because I wasn't there for too long. And magic also disappear from this land because I was taken against my will. So he decided to climb the beanstalk without magic." She said and Emma could feel the gratitude Tink was still feeling for what Killian did.

_Oh you never forget your first._

That's what Hook said to her when they climbed the beanstalk to reach the compass. So, his first climb was to rescue his friend. Without magic. And he was only 13 years old – actually, he was older, but you never grow up in Neverland so... -. Emma gazed at him. He was still sleeping and healing thanks to Tinkerbell magic, but it wouldn't be long before he woke up.

"He fought the giant but didn't kill him, because Killian was kind enough to spare his life and he reached Neverland flying while carrying me in his arms. I cried, no one ever did such a thing for me. He flew till he reached Neverland's ground and he drew his dagger. Magic helped him to cut the beanstalk and we never saw the giants again." Tinkerbell was now flying as she talked to Emma. "I never forgot what he did. He came for me. _He saved me_. He always helps people he cares about. He doesn't want to abandon someone he likes as he was abandoned by his father. He was, is and forever will be hurt that his father left him."

"I can understand that..." Emma said, looking down to the ground, feeling every detail of her life stream into her head.

"But one day, the shadow decided to take control of Killian head again. They fought and finally, Killian managed to tear Peter away from him and his real shadow came back to him. Peter exiled him out of Neverland. He came back to his birth land, the Enchanted Forest. Or, rather the coast or port village of the Enchanted Forest." Tinkerbell was now talking about Hook's story for a while, but her ardor for her friend's life magnified at every word she was delivering. She was proud of who he was, Emma was sure of that statement.

"He didn't saw him for so long... And... Peter prevented me to go and find him. I was so worried... I tried everything I could to find him. I-..." She started to cry again and Emma put his relatively big thumb on Tink's cheek to wipe her tears. A sad smile spread on the corner of her mouth too. Tinkerbell sobbed. "And when he came back, I was sooo happy to see him again but he was different. All grown up and so darker... He hadn't a true beautiful smile anymore, just a sacring grin... And his sea-colored sparkled eyes were now darkened with desire of revenge on a certain "crocodile"... He didn't pay attention to me... In 300 years. He never smiled to me... So I stopped trying to reason him and when he let the Lost Boys take Bae I thought my Killian was forever gone. But now, he is back, I can feel it." She stopped one more time and her tiny beautiful eyes met Emma's. "Thanks to you."

"Me ? Oh no no no. Ahah..." Emma had an embarrassing weak laugh and she felt her cheeks blushing so she directed her eyes away from Tink's. That wasn't true. She wasn't the reason that the Killian Tinkerbell knew so well had came back. She couldn't help but think she hadn't play a part in the whole story. She...

"Sure it's thanks to you. Don't blush." Tinkerbell smiled. "I know Killian better then anyone. He likes girls. But he ever loved only one ; Milah. And she was the reason he became dark and cruel. I think it's normal an other beautiful woman he cares about bring him back to who he really is. So, I want to thank you Emma."

Emma smiled softly to Tinkerbell. She didn't know what to say to the pixie anymore. She was so embarrassed... Tinkerbell didn't say a thing either for a while. Emotions passed through their mind ; Tink about finding her friend back and Emma about all the story Tinkerbell had told her. He had been so hurt, so lonely for such a long time... And he still abandoned his revenge _ for her... _He came back for her. He helped her and saved her life just few hours ago. Remembering this, Emma felt extremely selfish and she couldn't restrain few tears as the wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head upon them. Closing her eyes, she could feel the intensity of her heart's pace.

Tinkerbell left the cavern. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to check out if it's safe nearby." Emma nodded and the pixie passed through the waterfall. Emma looked toward the outside and saw it was raining cats and dogs. She moved to the rock wall of the cavern and sat, falling asleep.

When she woke up, Tinkerbell wasn't there. Hook neither. She had a moment of panic and her heart nearly stopped. She looked everywhere, stroking hard her eyes to be sure she was totally awake. Where was he ? "Hook ? Hook !"

"Out there, love." The voice came from the outside. He was awake and under the rain. "I'm fine, don't worry." He said calmly. She couldn't see him but his voice was enough to relax her after the shock she had had as she woke up. Her breath came back to normal and she joined him outside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook ? You have to rest !" Emma said looking toward him. He was staring the forest standing right in front of him. He was soaked and drops were streaming across his face but he didn't care about this. Emma restarted. "You're going to get cold. You should come back to the cavern. Hook, are you listening to me ?"

"Yes, love." He retorted, still eyeing forward. "But, I like Neverland's rain. That's the only moment where it's dark outside and the shadow doesn't bother you. It's peace time here."

"Hook." She breathed. She was now as drenched as him but she stood next to him still. "I-... Thank you." She whispered. This time, he turned his head then his body toward her and their eyes met.

"It seems you're fond of thanking me, love." She grinned, the water shining upon his gorgeous features. "I like that."

"Stop it, Hook. I'm not playing... Just, thank you." She replied and hesitated to go on. "Tink told me your story." She stopped as she saw his eyes darkening.

"What did she tell you ?" He asked, afraid and angry at the same time.

"Everything." She breathed out. "The loss of your father, you becoming Peter Pan, the beanstalk, your journey after you grew up,... Everything."

Hook froze. He was afraid about what she was thinking about him. They were now facing each other and he stepped toward her so their bodys were almost stuck against each other's. "And..." He bit his bottom lip, hesitating to kept talking, afraid of her answer. "… what do you think about me ? Am I a monster ? A selfish guy ?" He remembered how he treated Tinkerbell when he came bakc to Neverland after the loss of Milah and he felt guilty as hell thinking about it. "Emma, I-"

"Shh..." She put a finger against his lips to prevent him to say somthing foolish again. "No, Hook, I don't think you're a monster, or a selfish guy, or whatever you think you are. I-... I think that after all you've been through, you're still helping me. And that means that you're the bravest and most charitable soul I have ever met. You're great, Ho-"

He didn't let her finish the sentence and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He had been fighting this for too long. Now, all his lust was escaping him. He almost cried when he heard her saying he was _the bravest and most charitable soul_ she has ever met. He cupped her cheek with his good hand and wrapped his hooked arm around her waist. He had expected her to slap him or pull away from him, but she returned and even deepened the kiss.

Rain was pouring around them but it didn't matter.

***I want to thank again all those who review, or fav', or follow this story and I hope you like how it goes !**

**There will be more actions in the next chapters, I promise.  
See ya soon, guys, and thanks again, you're wonderful !***


End file.
